


Pistachio Ice Cream

by dancetheficaway



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, help heeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: Hani doesn't want to go out today, but her best friend and flatmate LE drags her to the market, and to the ice cream parlour. Hani doesn't like ice cream, but she ends up pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Seo Hyerin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> help Hani, she's a dork  
> (also, kudos to LE for being a wingwoman)

Hani grumbled as her best friend and flatmate LE dragged her out of their flat, hand closed around her wrist.

-I wanted to finish that movie!

LE looked at Hani disapprovingly:

-You haven’t set a foot outside the house for four days, Hani!

Hani scoffed, but ended up following LE.

-Where are we going?

-We’re going to the market.

* * *

Once Hani had entered the market, she decided that going out wasn’t so bad, after all. The sun was out, and everyone seemed to be having a good time looking through the thrift shops. LE had already found a couple of new clothes, and Hani was still browsing around.

Both friends were surprised to see that an hour and a half had passed quickly, and as Hani was trying on a nice vintage blouse, LE’s stomach grumbled loudly.

Hani chuckled, and said:

-I think we’re going to have to get something for you, your belly keeps on grumbling! Snack time?

LE smiled.

-You know me so well.

As Hani was paying for her blouse, LE was already leaving the shop, looking around to find something edible to satisfy her stomach. Hani joined LE again, and she saw how her best friend’s eyebrows shot up in satisfaction as she spotted the perfect place.

-We’re going to eat ice cream!

-Come on, you know I don’t really like ice cream that much! Isn’t there anything else?

LE scoffed and tugged Hani by her hand, walking in the direction of the small ice cream parlour in the corner of the market.

-It’ll be a good occasion to try something new! I’m sure no human being can despise every single flavour!

Hani rolled her eyes, but followed LE (not that she had much of a choice, with how her best friend was tugging her wrist forward).

In under five minutes, they had crossed the market place, and entered the ice cream parlour. It wasn’t a big shop, but it had a nice decoration: the walls were painted blue, and there were some cute lightbulbs scattered all around. LE finally dropped Hani’s hand, and made a beeline for the store display, all kind of different colours present in the boxes.

Hani walked over to the display as well, but barely made it through half of the flavours before she suddenly realised that the parlour’s sole employee was absentmindedly scribbling something down on a notebook in the corner of the shop, earphones in. Hani could only see the employee’s back, but the person had long dark hair, and appeared to be roughly the same height as Hani; the ice cream parlour’s uniform was bright blue, a cone drawn on the back of the shirt.

It seemed like the employee could feel Hani’s stare, as they turned around quickly, a bit startled to see people in the shop, as she didn’t hear anything other than her music.

The employee was a young woman, bright eyes showing her surprise as she stumbled closer to the display, cheeks a bit pink.

-I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear you come in…

LE’s head lifted up from the flavours, and gave the cashier a gentle smile.

-No need to apologize, I’m still looking around!

Hani shrugged: of course LE would need such a long time to decide which flavour she should go for (the many times where Hani tried to suggest ordering takeout and had to wait around twenty-five minutes as LE frantically browsed through the menus, constantly changing her mind before she finally, finally settled on a dish).

The employee’s eyes crossed Hani’s, and Hani felt a little shy under her gaze. She politely greeted her, and the employee did the same; Hani watched her turn around to look for something in the back of the shop, and she got lost in her thoughts: the cashier was pretty cute, actually. Hani could never resist cute girls, especially not the ones with such a bright smile, and such pretty eyes…

LE elbowed her, a smirk plastered on her face.

-Suddenly craving ice cream?

Hani slapped her arm, cheeks turning red at the exact moment the cashier chose to step in front of the two friends. Hani looked intensely at the ice cream, seemingly instantly interested in the strawberry flavour.

-Can I get you anything?

The pretty cashier also had a really nice voice.

LE pointed at two different flavours, ordering a cone.

-Yes, I’d like to get the vanilla and watermelon flavour, please.

LE stared at Hani, wiggling her eyebrows as the cashier prepared LE’s order.

Hani’s cheeks went even redder, and she whispered at her best friend:

-Stop it!

LE smiled, and turned back to the register. She paid the cone, and Hani went to follow her out of the parlour when her best friend said to the cashier:

-Is it possible to get another cone for my friend too?

The pretty cashier nodded fast.

-Of course, of course! I wasn’t sure if you wanted one or not!

LE then announced that she would wait for Hani outside, giving her a quick thumbs up before stepping out of the door. Hani mentally facepalmed, knowing that LE thought she was an amazing wing woman.

Hani faced the cashier, their eyes meeting. Gay panic rose within her, and she blurted out:

-What would you recommend me?

The cashier must’ve been taken aback by the question, blinking a couple of times before she spoke up again:

-Hum, it kind of depends on what type of ice cream you like, really.

Hani’s hand randomly chose a flavour, pointing to pistachio. She whined inside her head; she hated pistachio…

The employee smiled.

-Pistachio? Alright! Then, with it, I would recommend something like dark chocolate, for example!

Hani found the cashier’s enthusiasm adorable, and she forgot that pistachio was awful for a minute. Asking for recommendations maybe wasn’t so bad, as it gave Hani an excuse to look at the pretty girl in front of her for a little longer.

-Would you like it in a cone or a cup?

Hani gestured to the cup, very aware that she had been caught staring.

The cashier scooped the ice cream in the cup and placed it in front of Hani, as she was fishing for her wallet in her bag, careful not to make a fool of herself once more. Once she found it, she paid quickly, taking the cup in her hands.

As she was about to leave to go complain to her best friend about yet another awkward attempt at flirting, the cashier’s voice resonated in the small shop:

-Excuse me?

Hani turned around once more, her eyes taking in the smile on the cashier’s face.

-Yes?

-Since you asked me for a recommendation, I’d like to get one from you, too.

Hani looked at the woman quizzically, unsure of where this was heading.

-As in?

The cashier left the back of the counter, stepping closer to Hani, one hand mindlessly playing with a towel.

-Do you know of any good restaurants that are nearby?

Hani was now wondering if the pretty cashier was interested in her too.

-I… I would suggest going to that chicken place down Central Street. They make great food, and the staff is super friendly. It’s a cosy spot.

The pretty cashier gave Hani a smile, before she got a small notepad from her apron’s pocket, scribbling something down on it.

Hani remained silent while she watched the woman’s pen moving around, but then a piece of paper was placed in front of her.

-Here’s my number. I’m Hyelin. I would love it if you could take me to that chicken place.

Hani gulped, taking the paper in her hands, red covering her cheeks once more. Did the pretty cashier just… suggest a date?

-I… I would really, really like to. I’m Hani!

The sparkle in the cashier’s eyes seemed to get brighter, and Hani could already feel the butterflies going around.

It turns out that ice cream isn’t such a bad snack, in the end. Especially if it can help Hani get on dates with pretty girls like Hyelin.


End file.
